the two great demons
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: when events happens differently and love is realised how will one women's love prevail above all. Lelouch x Kallen. some time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i'm starting this new fic because I have just started rewatching because a season 3 is set to come out. WOOT!**

 **Now this may be a slightly dark Lelouch x Kallen so watch it and I hope I get there characters right.**

 **This will take place towards the final episodes (but it may be a sort of compilation) and then clock over into slightly before canon.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and i'm sorry if any of my info or personification of the characters is bad.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **nightmare/other speaking"** " _ **other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

"How could she do this to us!" Ohgi shouted,one of the most senior black knights,that had just suffered a major blow due to their leader and master strategist, Zero, had just left after they found out he 'used his geass on them'.

The most shocking part is he used the power to make all the high up Britannian nobles accept him as emperor.

The worst part was not that traitorous bastard known as Suzaku kururugi had become the 'knight of zero'.

.

.

.

It was the fact that the also deserting Kallen stadtfeld/Kozuki was now instated as empress.

They all thought it was Lelouch's Geass controlling her. But it was the fact that Kallen loves the former prince. With all of her being.

 **Lelouch's private bedroom**

The new ruler of the mighty Britannian empire was currently sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling. He then felt some weight added to the bed, the then looked to his side slightly to see the smiling face of the ace knightmare pilot known as Kallen.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress fit for any noble or queen. She had her hair done it the normal spiky style that normally only made an appearance when she was working with the black knights. It was kept that way by a golden,jeweled headband not the red and black one she always wore. It was finished by a red,regal looking hat that most likely proved her status as empress.

"Hey." Kallen said,smiling down him. Lelouch just smirked and pulled her down on top of him.

"So when are you going to tell me what this 'Zero requiem' plan of yours is?" Kallen asked,stroking his chest affectionately.

"When you need to know, anyway that's not important right now what matters is spending my time with you." Lelouch said smiling at his queen.

" _You don't want to know,i'm trusting the world to you, Kallen. My only regret is that I have to die to give you that."_ Lelouch thought hiding his sadness with is happiness of being with the one he loves.

 **Flashback**

"I got away fine, that's to go see my father." Lelouch said getting angry at the thought of that child abandoning bastard.

"Lelouch." a female voice said. Lelouch then turned around and he found Kallen standing there looking at him, her body language showed she was very confused and conflicted at the moment.

"Why? Why did you tell me to live?! Just tell me! Have you used geass on me?" Kallen shouted at him. She looked like she wanted him to say no, she wanted her feeling to be real.

"I used it to ask you a question." Lelouch answered being truthful.

"W-what question." Kallen said wanting to know what he had her say.

"I asked if you were the glasgow pilot from Shinjuku." Lelouch said walking up to her.

"Y-y-you mean." the pilot said showing a rare moment weakness in front of him.

"Yes that this is all real." Lelouch said before he started to kiss her. Getting over her shock she started to kiss back, she final had the truth, she finally knew for real. She was madly in love with Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Please help he fix things?" Lelouch asked her.

"As long as you keep that up." Kallen said jocking looking deep into his eyes.

Lelouch then chuckled and said. "sure." before he started to tell her about his plan to go to C's world.

 **In C's world**

"BEGONE NOW!" Lelouch said shouting at his parents. The entity known as god erasing their existence.

Very soon C.C. started to vanish too. "Goodbye Lelouch. Now I can die. I leave you with your geass. Hopefully you complete whatever your plan is." C.C. said before she vanished along with Lelouch's horrible parents.

Lelouch then turned to Kallen and Suzaku and walked into the exit portal.

 **End flashback**

"You know your brother and the black knights will try to stop you right?" Kallen said cuddling with the man she called her king.

"Yes I know, if you want to not fight." Lelouch said before his queen cut him off with a kiss.

"I am loyal to you now no Japan, I still want to see it free but, I love you and that's that." Kallen said before kissing him again.

"You're right.i'm sorry." Lelouch said shutting up and starting to make out with his love.

 **Day of the zero requiem (the battle with shnitzel and the black knights was basically just more of a beat down because Lelouch had Kallen who is the only one who could stand up to Suzaku at that point)**

 _Lelouch your have made the world fear and hate you by acting like this demonic overlord. Just what is your plan."_ Kallen thought.

Then a man wearing the clothes of Zero appeared and started running towards the float the royal were on being guarded by two vincents and the captain of the royal guard, Jeremiah gottwald.

The Zero imposter was fast running around both knightmares and jumping over the cyborg he then reached Lelouch and pulled out a decorative sword Kallen had seen Lelouch give to Suzaku.

" _was your plan, you bastard. You may think I will become queen and have the world but you ARE my world. If only we could go back."_ Kallen thought just as Lelouch was stabbed by the man wearing Zero's clothes who was most likely Suzaku.

Kallen then reached down and help Lelouch in her arms. She smiled at him and started to cry.

"I'm….sorry." Lelouch barely got out with the amount of blood he was losing and choking on.

"You idiot." Kallen said as a familiar symbol appeared in Kallen eye. The world then shattered like glass as Kallens eye glowed.

 **Ok I know this was short but sorry I will try to make the next one longer read and review. Thanks again also look for how Kallen looks in the story pic,if I can find it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i'm back hopefully this chap will be a bit longer. Also Kalen may be slightly op in this so yeah.**

 **Anyway don't really have much to say other than thanks for the positive reviews.**

 **1 2 3 START**

" _What happened?"_ Kallen thought to herself. She looked around and saw she was in the truck they had to steal the 'poison gas'.

" _Did I get geass and…...reverse time?…...so Lelouch is alive!"_ Kallen thought.

She played events like normal but then when she went to get in her old glasgow she looked around and saw Lelouch.

"Do you remember?" Kallen whispered to her king.

"Yea, I got stabbed right? and then you used a geass to most likely cause this reset." Lelouch answered.

Kallen then quickly kissed him. And ran to got get in her knightmare.

She then burst out of the back of the truck and fired both slash harkens at the enemy then then deployed both land spinners and dashed off to draw the incoming pureblood sutherland's away from C.C.'s container.

 **With Lelouch**

Lelouch had had it the the ghetto and had opened C.C.'s prison.

"Hello Lelouch, I have no code now by the way, so do you accept my gift to you?" C.C. said holding out her palm which helpo his contact lenses.

"Who had the code?" Lelouch said. If someone was immortal he would like to know about it.

"Geuss. Who was female an in C's world with you." C.C. said

" your saying Kallen is immortal!" Lelouch asked.

" you when your father grabbed your neck he inadvertently transferred his code to you." C.C. said.

"Very well then." Lelouch said accepting the facts. He could not die to repent for his sins. He grabbed C.C.'s hand causing a familiar glow to appear in his eye and C.C. was smiling as she turned to dust.

"Well then." Lelouch said smirking.

Then guess which Britannien ass bitch showed up.

"Stop right there terrorist scum. What Lelouch? Is that you?" Suzaku fuck mothering kururugi said as he showed up.

"Suzaku is that you?" Lelouch said in fake shock hugging his 'friend'.

"How are you. Is Nunnally ok?" Suzaku asked him clearly not remembering anything from the past life.

"She's still disabled but she's happy. That's all that matters." Lelouch said. " _This time it's not just for Nunnally. It's for Kallen. I will destroy anything….. for her."_ Lelouch thought.

"Wait the gas!" Suzaku said putting his gas mask on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch then pushed Suzaku's hand of his face. "There's no gas it was a girl in there she climbed out and ran off. Most likely that bastard brother of mine doing human experiments." Lelouch said not lying about his anger at this brother. He always hated Clovis.

"Well what's this." the captain of the royal guard said as his subordinates followed him in.

"Sir I was told that it was poison gas but according to this Britannian eye witness the capsule was a cage for a girl I have no idea where she ran off too." Suzaku said saluting the commanding officer and reporting to him.

"You lost the target didn't expect much from an eleven monkey, but kill the terrorist and you may be forgiven." the captain said holding out a pistol.

"But sir he's just a schoolboy caught up in this mess he has done nothing wrong." Suzaku said turning around to face Lelouch.

The captain looked angry and then shot Suzaku in the back.

" _Good."_ Lelouch thought inwardly smirking.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Die!" Lelouch said waving his hand dramatically and using his geass.

The symbol flew into the eyes of the royal guard. They then all gained a smirk and saluted.

"Of course your highness." the captain said. All the soldiers then took their sidearms and shot himself in the jugular ensuring death.

Then like last time the sutherland being piloted by Villetta Nu showed up he gave the same alibi as last time making her come out of the knightmare.

"You will give me your sutherland and then kill yourself." Lelouch commanded. Villetta did cause some problems for him so she did not need her in his way. **(sorry all Ohgi x Villetta fans)**

"The code is 5437." Villetta said handing Lelouch the key before she shot herself in the head.

Lelouch then climbed into the sutherland but not before taking the dead rebels communicator.

He then took his overview on the ghetto from a ruined building.

"Hello." Lelouch said into the radio.

"Yes who the hell is this." the familiar voice of Ohgi said through the radio it being slightly drowned out by all the gunfire.

"Yes hello my name is Zero, if you listen to me I can help you win this." Lelouch offered.

"How can we trust you?" Ohgi said.

"What other option do you have." Lelouch said.

"Guys just listen to him!" Kallen said.

"Alright then, what do we do." Ohgi said giving in because at this pace they would all be dead.

"Ok girl in the glasgow meet up with the other and make it to the train tack due east of here they are carrying a shipment of sutherland's." Lelouch ordered.

" _Yes my lord."_ Kallen thought her eye starting to glow.

Kallen then met up with the rest of her comrades and fired some slash harkens at some sutherland's hitting the pilot and killing them.

Kallen then rushed off towards the train only to be followed by Jeremiah and the other future black knights via the shadows so they are not noticed.

Kallen then jumped on top of the train while Lelouch started to shoot Jeremiah making him eject.

"Lelouch good job everyone, take the sutherlands and I will give you your next order, women in the glasgow you will be codename Q-1 and grab an new energy filler you will be running decoy." Lelouch said giving Kallen one of her favorite code names.

"P-1, P-7 behind you." Lelouch said making both of rebels turn around and littler two tanks with bullets.

"R-1, B-2 to your left use anti armor." the mastermind then ordered making two more rebels in sutherland's turn left and use anti armor rounds on two super heavy tanks that would normally be impervious to basic rounds.

"Listen when they forces have all been defeated they will most likely send a new prototype at us we need to trap it and crush it with a building it has some experimental energy shield tec." Lelouch said informing his forces of the Lancealot.

"Got it." Ohgi said. " _We can really do this we may even be able to get clovis!"_ Ohgi thought.

After some more decimation by Lelouch and Clovis getting more and more afraid eventually they saw a strange signal coming towards them at an incredible speed.

"It's the new model large skyscraper just west of Q-1 get there now!" Lelouch said needing to act fast because of the incredible speed the Lancelot has not to mention that Suzaku uses it to almost it's max potential only being off by 6%.

All the rebels then crowded around the building Kallen being the bait.

"Stop this mindless murder!" Suzaku said charging at Kallen.

" _MINDLESS! I'll show you!"_ Kallen said a full geass symbol appearing in her eye.

The area around Kallen shattered like glass. And in place of the red Glasglow.

" _WHAT THE! That's the Seiten!"_ Lelouch thought.

Yes in place of the old outdata glasgow was the Guren type-08 "SEITEN". Show that Kallen had once again broken time to bring her prised Guren to the past.

"Forget the plan. I'll end an instant." Kallen said charging towards the white and gold Knightmare.

"What the hell is that!" Lloyd shouted over Suzaku's intercom. The Guren charged the Lancelot that tried to fire two slash harkens only for for the guren to use the radiant wave surger to destroy them Kallen smiled see the similar effect of the metal gaining many bumps and exploding.

"Suzaku you need to pull out,that's a radiant wave surger and I have no idea how simple rebels have a knightmare that advanced but you NEED to RUN!" Lloyd shouted over the intercom.

"No I can do this my will must prevail!" Suzaku stubbornly said getting out one MVS blade and charging. Causing Kallen to smirk.

" _Still naive as ever."_ Kallen thought as the traitorous soldier charged at her.

"Pathetic!" Kallen said to Suzaku as she caught the blade with her wave surger arm. She then activated it making the radiant waves spread through the Lancelot rendering it useless. Kallen the lobbed the wreck of a knightmare at the enemy base killing two guards in the process.

All the while Lelouch was laughing at how effortlessly the knightmare that caused him so many problems was crushed under his queen.

 **Ok hope you liked this chap.**


End file.
